Instant Attractions
by Genkai-chan
Summary: What would happen if Horatio met Cali way before the crime lab? What if they feel in love at an early age but couldn't act on just empty promises? When you find someone online, who are they really? Eventual H/C. Summary inside, R and R.


( G-c: Thanks for all your support with my other stories and drabbles, I plan to keep them up as I enter college and they'll keep me sane as will you guys. Before I get to this new fanfic, I'd like to ask you all to take a look at my Roleplay Site: [Link would have gone here but it's not working...but please Review and add if you're interested and I'll send it to you via message.]

The benefits to joining will be sneak peeks of my works and getting in touch with me directly. I can also get requests better there. It's a Roleplay site and a writing site overall and I need more members. I can teach you how to RP if you have an interest, otherwise you can post any creative work you'd like there as well as meet other people and expand your horizons. I'd really like to see some of you awesome people join; I can always throw out ideas there easier and get feedback from people quicker. Thanks for looking. *hugs all* Onto the story now…and please read any of my others and tell me what ya think! )

Disclaimer: Not mine…sadly. If it was there would be no Eric with Cali. Haha.

Summary: Calleigh and Horatio meet online at age 13 and after talking Cali confesses that she's falling in love with a man miles away from her, Horatio. Soon they start talking but become distant after Cali is hardly on after a while and is only on to have Horatio as a shoulder to cry on when her relationships always end in a bust. Horatio still holds on hope that someday they can be together. Years pass and they try and reconnect but nothing is ever really fixed. Now many more years later, Horatio and Cal are reunited as they both find themselves working at the same crime lab. Will their once teenage feelings be rekindled or will someone or something stand in the way like always?

Instant Attractions

Chapter One – Hello, you too?!

It was a sweet summer day, the sky was a light baby blue and a young blond was just walking into her large home located in Darnell, Louisiana. Calleigh Duquesne was being beckoned inside from the heat by one of the nannies she had. Her parents had recently divorced and the only female figure she was exposed to at the moment was the few nannies. At the moment her mother was gone and her father was busy working. Cali's mother and father sometimes fought but either way; there was a clear sense of tension in the family for the time being. Calleigh smiled to the brown haired nanny as she was handed some water. "Go to your room and cool off." She told the thirteen year old who nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. As Calleigh reached her room, she shut the door and turned on the fan and sat down at her desk.

"What a hot day." Cal sighed and wiped her forehead as she set her glass of ice water down and turned on her PC. It was a bit large and dull colored. She sat there and waited for it to start up. The young girl had long blond hair and hazel eyes. She was in a light blue dress that matched the sky outside. When the computer finally started up, she logged on and opened the internet explorer. Cali then clicked on the link in her bookmarks and waited for it to load. Petpetcogo was an online site where you made a username, owned a pet and then played with it online with other people. She had a yellow lab named Tony. She loved it because she last dog she had passed away. She logged in once she was able to and went to the Forums section.

Recently she had been looking for people who liked poetry but it was hard since most people her age just liked to watch television or something. She had started a thread entitled 'Poetry Lovers' and so far the only posts were from childish people who flamed her. With a sigh, she went to go play with her virtual dog, hoping someone would reply soon.

Meanwhile deep in the concrete jungle of New York City, New York, lived a red haired Irish boy who was currently being passed from foster home to foster home. His name was Horatio Caine and at the moment he had a father who could not take care of him and a brother who was nowhere to be seen. He went to school like a normal kid his age and also played football when he could. His foster care wasn't the best and he was sometimes beaten for speaking up. He liked to escape to the local library where no one could hurt him. He liked reading and he liked things to be quiet.

He found himself a corner to sit at where a large computer was available. He used his card code to log into it and go onto as soon as he could. Since he wasn't allowed pets in any of the homes, he decided to make one himself. It was a hamster named Jessie. He would have made a dog it if weren't for the fact that his father had kicked his dog and killed it. So of course he had sensitive memories dealing with dogs.

Horatio's user name was Red_Devil and he saw that someone had posted something called 'Poetry Lovers'. He posted a reply saying, 'I love poetry. I enjoy William Blake's He Who Binds to Himself in a Joy.' He posted and sat back. He had to be careful that a librarian wasn't going to come around since he might get kicked off if they saw he was on such a site. He did however; make a mental note that the one who had started the thread was known as Heavanly_Skies. If he got kicked off, he would remember to contact them about their thread. He found it exhilarating that someone else was a poetry lover. He then went off to explore around the Petpetcogo site some more.

Cali soon received a message that someone had replied to her thread, she clicked and found a reply. She beamed and replied, 'I'll have to check that out! Thanks.' She knew it wasn't much but she was just so hopeful, she had no idea what to say.

Eventually Horatio saw the reply and bit his lip as he saw someone nearing him. 'Okay, well send me a note, I have to go.' He sent and logged off and hopped down from his seat and grabbed his back. Horatio then walked out, the night quickly approaching him.

Back down in the south, Cali got his note and slouched, she really wished he could have stayed online more to talk but she knew people had lives. The girl clicked on Red_Devil's username and sent him a short message:

To: Red_Devil

Subject: Hello, you too?!

Sender: Heavenly_Skies

Content: Hey there, I hope we can become good friends! I'm just so happy to find someone who likes the same thing as me.

Cal hit Sent and looked around. She then sipped her water and just walked out of her room to see when dinner would be. She was sure it would be a while since it wasn't that late compared to that in New York. In the back of her mind she knew she wanted to go do some more research on some poets. She wanted to do something with helping people when she grew up and reading about the past made her help look forward to her future.

Calleigh sat down on her bed when was ushered out of the kitchen. She missed her father and her mother was in no state at the moment to talk to her.

She laid down and put her hands behind her head, hoping to get some rest and peace of mind. Over in NYC, Horatio had gotten home, or whatever you'd call it, and was greeted with an angry man who kept asking where he was all day. Horatio simply replied that he was at school and went to his room where he stayed with two other boys. His father had been abusive and so Horatio had developed a sense of knowing when to shut up and when to stand up for himself.

He set his bag on the floor and laid on his bed to finish some math he had to do for tomorrow. He wondered what Heavenly_Skies was up to. He also wondered if they were a creepy old guy behind a computer screen praying on little kids. The boy shook his head and just went back to his homework.

( Genkai-chan: How was it? Tell me! Please…anyway I'll continue if I get decent feedback. Bye now. :3 )


End file.
